


Sweet on my Tongue

by PeachyBaby



Series: Love Lies [1]
Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Less angstier than I make it seem, Praise Kink, Sidney is in love™ and Jean is guilty, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Diane holds Sidney in her lap, touches her with purpose. Listens to the way she begs. 'I like being told what to do.' (Please tell me what to do)(tell me to be alive).So she does.





	Sweet on my Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write this because Sidney is a totally bratty sub, with a service kink (and a praise kink lets be real), Jean/Diane as a dom gives me actual life, and the show didn't really give that truth to me.
> 
> Smuttiest thing I've ever written, it's a new low.  
> Please leave feedback my dudes I live for it.

 

Diane's hands are surprisingly soft against her skin. They handle her with more care than she really expected. Sidney is used to firmness, rough handling. Men who want her body, want to feel her submit, women who want in her bed, want her mouth against them.  
They're always a certain type. Slinking around her shows with eyes always on her as she sings. Sidney watches their eyes blow wide with desire as she thrusts her hips to the beat. They always buy her the hard stuff, no exchange of words as they slide it across the table. They come with the idea that she'll be an easy fuck.  
Sidney has never been an easy fuck.  
The women expect her to pin them against the wall of a bathroom stall in whatever dingy bar they're playing at, fuck them quick and fast to the thrum of the base. The men expect her to bite, but sit pretty as they fuck into her.  
Sometimes she lets them have their way. She'd loose her reputation for a cold hearted bitch if she didn't fuck a few and leave before sun up.  
They don't ever handle her like Diane. Soft and smooth, kissing her like they have all the time in the world. They treat her like some washed up punk with a taste for pain. Not all of it's wrong. But not all of it's right.

Diane holds her in her lap, touches her with purpose. Listens to the way she begs. 'I like being told what to do.' (Please tell me what to do)(tell me to be alive).  
So she does. She'd do anything if Diane told her to.

It's not the first time they've done this, for sure, but it's the first time Sidney already feels so soft, so moldable to Diane's touch. Usually it takes more than some making out to make her melt into Diane's hands so willingly.

"Take those off," Diane husks, motioning to her leggings.

"Yes, Madam," Sidney complies, heat rising in her stomach quicker than before. Diane looks at her with this quiet hunger she's never seen before. Like she's holding herself back. Diane pats her lap expectantly and Sidney settles in her lap without question. Straddling her with care, Diane smirks as she lets her hands roam across her body, lets her mouth trail up Sidney's throat, pressing light kisses up it lovingly.

"I can feel how wet you are," Diane whispers, the words brush against Sidney's earlobe, sending a chill down her spine. Grinding against Diane's lap, Sidney whimpers expectantly.

"Kiss me again," Diane growls, she sits on this chair like a mighty throne. Sidney is so used to having to be in control, needs it so badly. If she doesn't have control, then she truly has nothing.  
Sidney shakes her head clear of the thought. This is Diane, not someone who wants to strip her of any title. Doesn't want anything out of her.

"Do you remember our safe words?" Diane asks quietly, her hand brushing gently against Sidney's cheek. Sidney pushes her face into Diane's shoulder.

"Red, yellow, green," Sidney whispers.

"Sidney, look at me."

"No," Sidney whines, Diane rolls her eyes.

"I need a color, sweetheart," Diane's voice is cold now, and Sidney feels compelled to respond.

"Green."

"And what do you need Sidney, I need to know what you want," Sidney is silent.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Sidney shakes her head. "Do you want to fuck me?" Diane says, letting the words percolate in the air.

" _Yes_ ," Sidney hisses, and Diane raises a brow. "Y-yes madam," Sidney corrects.

"Then get on your knees," Sidney smirks then and slinks off of Diane's lap. Somehow this feels different, Sidney thinks, than the people who lied their way into her bed. The people who wanted her to be something. Diane just wanted to be enjoyed.

"God you're beautiful," Sidney whispers as she sinks to her knees. Diane pulls down her panties, and Sidney can see the wetness there, smeared against the fabric and glistening against her inner thigh. Sidney watches with hunger as Diane swipes a finger through her herself with a groan, sinking a finger inside to the knuckle, before pulling out. She offers out the finger and Sidney whimpers.

"Suck," Diane whispers and Sidney complies, wrapping her mouth around the slender digit and sucking gently before letting go. Diane spreads her legs and looks at Sidney intently.

"Before you get to touch, let me give you a rule. You only do what I tell you, is that clear, Sidney?" Sidney nods her head, the scent of arousal hot in her brain.

"I want your mouth, darling," That's all the permission she needs as she scoots between Diane's thighs, and takes a long lick. Diane whimpers, and Sidney want to cry out. This is what she wanted. All she wants is to be needed.  
Diane threads her fingers into her hair and Sidney begins to fuck her in earnest. Let her tongue press languid circles around her clit before pressing inside her with quick thrusts of her tongue.

"God," Diane sighs, letting her head tip back, "Sweet girl," She moans tugging gently at Sidney's hair as she grinds against her mouth. Sidney moans at the pet name, and the woman above her shivers at the vibration. Sidney takes Diane's clit in her mouth and sucks. The breathy whine it earns has her doing it again, letting her tongue press underneath the hood. Diane tugs lovingly at her hair, pressing her closer. Sidney moans, the vibration makes Diane's hips jerk. Sidney eagerly licks up her cunt, spreading Diane with her fingers to press in with her tongue.

"Three fingers, fast," Diane gasps out and Sidney doesn't think she's ever followed orders so quick in her life as she slides three fingers inside her. The pace is fast and steady and Diane whimpers with every press in. Sidney sucks again, curling her fingers, and Diane moans. Diane looks so pretty like this, head tipped back, hands deep in her hair, tugging appreciatively with every good fuck into her. Diane is so warm, her cunt is tight around her fingers and Sidney can't help but grind herself into the floor, trying in vain to find friction.  
Sidney sucks Diane's clit between her lips, letting her teeth scrape against it, sending a shock through Diane, who breathes out an expletive. Sidney looks up, locking eyes with Diane, and smiles a devilish smile against her clit as she pressing a fourth finger inside. Diane yelps but accepts the finger easily, the deep feeling of being stretched, more pleasure than pain. She's practically moaning with every press inside her, and Diane thinks she should be embarrassed her orgasm is mounting so quick but then Sidney's biting her clit and she's gone. Cumming with stars behind her eyes. She yelps something that sounds suspiciously like Sidney's name and her whole body twitches, seizing up for a moment. Sidney slows down her thrusts, and slips two fingers out. Letting two tease Diane with slow thrusts, mouth still sucking diligently at her clit. Sidney curls her fingers and Diane's body jerks one more time, pulling a second, smaller orgasm out of her, before pulling Sidney away from her body with a moan.

Diane sits like that for a while. Breathing heavily, with Sidney's head resting in her lap. Her hands carding through Sidney's hair. Sidney whimpers at the feeling of Diane's fingers softly combing through her hair. She knows she's going to get punished for breaking the rule, but right now she sits, patient. Enjoying the feeling of Diane's hands.  
Diane breaks the silence with a chuckle.

"Get up here," Diane asks, and Sidney accepts, straddling her with ease. Diane kisses her cheek, letting her hands find her way back into Sidney's hair. "Color, darling?"

"Green," Sidney whispers and Diane smiles.

"This could have been so nice. I could have pet your hair, told you how to fuck yourself while your head sat in my lap," Sidney sighs happily at the thought, "but you broke a rule," Diane frowns, and Sidney hides her face back in her shoulder, grinding herself down impatiently against Diane's lap.

"Nuh-uh, you chose to break the rules, now I need to punish you," Diane reprimands, using her fingers to bring Sidney's face back to look her in the eyes. Sidney has flushed with color, embarrassment coloring her cheeks a bright pink. "We can't very well reward a brat, can we?" Diane's voice chides her in such a calm way that Sidney flushes even further. This is her favorite part, the waiting, the shame hot on her cheeks. This is the order of things. She broke a rule, she will be punished. Sidney cherishes the feeling of Diane's fingers underneath her chin. A chiding gesture that keeps her so easily in this headspace.

"Now how should I punish you, baby, what do you deserve," Sidney's hips twitch at that, can feel herself get wetter.

"Brats deserve to be spanked," Sidney breathes, and Diane smiles.

"Good girl," Diane coos, "Shall we take this to the bed then?" Sidney nods, and gets up. Taking Diane's hand, and leading her to the bed. Diane sits down, crossing her legs properly. Sidney smiles.

"What do you want me to do?" Sidney asks.

"I want you to strip for me," Diane says, and Sidney easily complies. Slipping off her shirt and black sports bra, leaving her in black underwear. Sidney knows how soaked she is, knows its evident in the wet spot against her panties, and Diane smirks.

"Eager, much?" Diane teases, Sidney just slips the garment off, letting it fall to the floor. Diane motions to the bed.

"On your stomach, beautiful."

Sidney does as she's told. Laying on her stomach in the middle of the bed, head on her hands. Diane moves to sit behind her, admiring the view.

"God you are soaked," Diane breathes out, before uttering her next command, "Ass up, pretty girl, I want to see you," Sidney moves to accommodate, and Diane sits right behind her, admiring the sheen between her thighs. Her curls are slick with arousal. Diane can't help but slide a finger through, toying with her clit. Diane's hands are so soft on her, no one has touched her like she was deserving of anything for so long, Diane presses a kiss to the bottom of her spine and Sidney gasps,

"Fuck, _Madam_ ," the endearment slips out as Diane pinches her clit, before she can even think, overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Now, count for me sweetheart? Is 15 alright for tonight?" Diane asks, her hand resting at the curve of Sidney's ass. She nods. Sidney tries to relax, it stings less when she relaxes. The first one startles her as it always does, but she just whimpers.

"One, thank you Madam," She adds the thank you, knowing well it will make Diane crazy. Diane keeps up the pace, until Sidney is yelping at every smack.

"Five, thank you Madam," Sidney gasps, her legs trembling.

"You're so pretty, sweetheart, you're taking your punishment so well," Diane praises, and Sidney can feel herself flush at the praise.

"Thank you, Madam," she whimpers, clenching her thighs together, desperate for friction.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sidney," Diane spreads her legs apart again, and Sidney groan. Another smack is placed against her asscheek and Sidney feels a small wail forming in the back of her throat. She can feel the wetness run down her thighs, and Diane hums appreciatively. The humiliation stings more than the actual smack, but usually by the 8th Sidney is a mess. Whimpering and wailing, just wanting to be fucked, to be filled.

"Nine, thank you Madam," Sidney whimpers, and Diane continues, Sidney obediently whispering her thank you's.

"Ten, thank you Madam," Sidney groans, letting her stomach fall back onto the bed. Her breaths coming in pants.

"Color, darling," Diane asks, one hand splayed against her back .

"Green, _fuck ohmygod_ " Sidney trembles, the wait always gets her. Sitting here so turned on, and not able to do anything. Diane continues the steady pace has Sidney reeling.

"Twelve, thank you madam," Sidney's voice is hushed. Her ass feels sore now, but in a nice way, in a 'I deserved this' way.

"Fourteen, tha-thank you Madam," Diane smirks, and lands the last smack.

"Fifteen, Thank you Madam," Sidney sags, her whole body curling into itself as she lays on the bed panting. The taxing thing isn't really the pain, it's taking the punishment, taking it and taking it and knowing Diane would stop at any time. The trust is overwhelming. Diane presses soothing kisses to her shoulders and neck, humming praise.

"Yellow," Sidney breathes, "Just go slow until I say green again," Diane nods in acknowledgment.

"Can I touch you, sweetheart?" Diane asks, and Sidney nods. Diane lets her hands skim up Sidney's sides, swirling them up her back in little patterns, Sidney sighs at the touch. Diane presses a kiss to her shoulder, letting one hand shift to combing through her hair, the other tracing circles on her hip. She scoops the younger girl up into her arms, and Sidney lets her forehead rest against the jut of Diane's collarbone.

"Fuck, that was so good," Sidney slurs, and Diane continues pressing little kisses against her skin. She can feel Sidney's slick spread across her thighs and Diane sighs to herself. Sidney contents herself with sitting like that until she feels her breathing plateau.

"Green," Sidney whispers, and Diane smiles.

"I want to know exactly what you need, Sidney," Diane says, tonight will not be a guessing game, tonight is about trust.

"I want to ride you, Madam. I need you to fuck me so bad," Sidney whispers, and Diane can feel her heart strain. Arousal coiling deep in her stomach.

"You wanna straddle me, then, sweetheart? See how soaked you are for me?" Sidney blushes, but complies, straddling Diane with care. Diane's fingers find Sidney's heat quickly, spreading her open. She's wet, and Diane can feel it smear against her own thighs. Diane circles her clit with care, and Sidney sighs, her mouth open as she pants softly.

"Madam," she whines. Diane presses a little harder at her clit, pinching it lightly between her fingers, earning a whimper from Sidney. She presses gently at Sidney's cunt, letting her fingers circle it, pressing in only to the first knuckle before retreating. Sidney whines, grinding herself down into Diane's fingers.

"Are you going to beg, sweet girl?" Diane asks, and Sidney moans. The idea of begging both degrading and incredibly appealing if it meant Diane would just fuck her already.

"Oh god, please," Sidney moans, giving up quicker than she really meant. Diane presses one whole finger inside before stilling,

"Please, what, darling," Diane prompts, crooking her finger inside of Sidney. The girl pants, her struggle obvious in her scrunched eyebrows. Sidney moans, trying in vain to fuck herself into Diane's finger. Diane pulls all the way out, tutting at her antics.

"Good girls ask nicely,"

"Please, Madam," she pants and Diane coos letting herself fuck Sidney in earnest now, the pace unforgiving.

"My sweet girl," Diane smooths the hair out of Sidney's eyes, and presses two fingers inside of her. Sidney's high pitch moan is loud, and Diane thinks the neighbors probably can hear her now. Sidney moves her hips in time to the steady rhythm of Diane's fingers pressing inside. With her mouth open, head tipped gently back, Sidney lets the rapture of pleasure wash over her. Diane lets her mouth dip down to lick stripes down her neck, and nip at her collarbones, sucking hard at the skin there. Diane can feel Sidney tremble with every push inside, and Diane sighs as she nips her way across Sidney's sternum, leaving a trail of bright purple marks in her wake.

"Fuck," Sidney's voice is strained, a whimpering pant into the air. Diane slips a third finger inside, keeping the same steady pace, Sidney's hips roll and shudder and she moans, the feeling is so overwhelming. The slightest sting still there as she's being filled and filled and filled.

"I need you, _fuck_ , Madam, I need-" Sidney's babbling now, and Diane smiles. This is the most vulnerable Sidney's ever let herself be with her. So soft and pliable. Diane lifts her gently, laying Sidney on her back, and sliding down her body. Sidney yelps in surprise, but it turns quickly into a moan as Diane licks gently against her clit. Sucking it into her mouth in a way that has Sidney trembling. She slides her hands into Diane's hair and pulls lovingly. Her own hands move to cup her breast. Pinching gently at her nipple earning a breathy whine.

"I'm gunna cum," Sidney whines, "l need to cum, Madam, _please_ ," Sidney nearly wails as Diane sucks harder at her clit.  
Sidney tumbles over the edge with a jolt, her hips grinding against Diane's mouth.

" _Ohmygod_ ," she breathes shakily as Diane fucks her through the last of her orgasm. Sidney whimpers as Diane pulls out, climbing up to press a kiss to Sidney's mouth.

"Fuck, Diane," Sidney groans, the feeling of being empty is jarring, and takes a second to get used to.

"You okay, Sid?" Diane asks, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, so good," Sidney slurs, sleep creeping into her bones, "spoon me," she whispers, and Diane smiles, pulling Sidney's back into her front.  
Sidney smiles to herself, blissed out and tired as she slips asleep to a kiss on her head.

  
Jean sighs, a quiet sigh of guilt. This girl, this amazing girl, trusts her so much. And yet she doesn't even know her real name. The guilt eats at her every day.  
Something about the lying is addicting. Something about lying feels like finally being alive, and Jean doesn't know what to do anymore. Every day this feels more like love.  
You don't lie to people you love.  
Tomorrow, Jean sighs to herself, she'll tell her tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback!! Anything is appreciated


End file.
